Fear
by Mia-Mine
Summary: A selene and Michael One-shot.


**Title:** Fear  
**Author:** Mia

**Rating:** M (Strong Sexual Content).  
**Characters:** Selene and Michael.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character they belong to Underworld.  
**Summary:** Michael wants to know why Selene is acting so differently around him lately.

**A/N: **First attempt at Michael and Selene, Enjoy!

* * *

He still couldn't understand her; she always spoke about it how it would be to feel the sun again against her smooth skin. Caressing her with heat and energy that she so longed for but now it seemed like she feared it, she refused to go with him to walk in the sunlight.

"Selene are ok?" he couldn't help but ask he cared for her too much and her acting this way only made him worry about her. "Selene are you in there?" he frowned as she didn't respond to him. Michael knew she was in there he had seen her walk in to the bathroom with a towel. "Selene?"

He asked against this time knocking on the locked door.

Nothing.

"Selene I know you're in there please open the…" he wanted to be patient with her but she scared him more than anything or anyone in his life. Selene was the strongest woman he had ever encountered, in his life, but sometimes she became someone so different that the need to protect her and look after her overpowered him.

Without using any power or using real effort he pushed the locked door open, making the handle break, and giving him free entry.

Michael was right she was in there; still in the warm shower that covered the whole room with steam. "Selene?" He spoke softly to her as he made his way towards her. His footsteps were mute but her hearing was perfection. "Are you ok?" He asked again feeling almost stupid asking.

She remained quiet, still, as he approached closer to the shower stall. Michael could see the outline of her body, the door blurring her out to his eyes, but he could clearly see her naked wet outline. "Go away Michael." Selene spoke in a whisper to him but didn't bother to turn to look at him or do much of anything.

Her words made him stop at the closed door, he frowned with confusion, "Selene what's wrong? Are you sick are you hurt what is it?" his voice almost sounded pleading as he asked hoping she would answer.

"I said go away I want to be alone Michael, please." Selene spoke again a little louder this time.

He refused to leave her like this. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me I just want to be alone."

He knew her better than this to know that that wasn't it. Selene was hiding something from him. "Then how come you didn't answer me or refuse to leave to even walk outside?" he questioned in a high voice as he looked from outside of the shower stall.

Selene stood silent, only thing that could be heard was the water running, other than that, nothing.

The silence consumed them until he felt his rage rising, she never left him out on anything, and it killed his to think that she was hiding something and not telling him. In a split of a second he had opened the door, turned her, and pinned her to the tiled wall and starring at her fangs. Selene never did that, at least not at him, and her ready to attack him surprised him. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

As he held her naked body to the wall the water showered down slowly soaking his t-shirt in water. Her fangs didn't scare him but her space that she was creating between them did. "Let go of me and get out." She spoke retreating her fangs back at the same time.

"No." Michael said locking his eyes with hers and stepping closer to her personal space.

His clothes were drenched completely now, but he didn't care, he needed Selene to be ok to talk and explain her sudden distance from him. He had started to see this in her about four weeks ago when she for the first time decided not to go to the firing range and then when she refused to go out much anymore not with him or by herself. Selene was changing right before his eyes but he could not understand her.

Selene stood quiet, looking at him, as her heart accelerated and she found herself breathing heavier with his closure. "Michael I need you to leave me, please." Her mouth said but her eyes screamed another thing that Michael knew by heart.

Although his back shielded most of the water from the shower head water still managed to drip on her and make its way down her beautiful breast that heaved with every breath she took. It didn't go unnoticed by her he was sure of that. "Then tell me." Michael said one more time to her.

The way the water wet his clothes making them stick to his body made her stomach flutter with anticipation and liquid heat start only to end between her long thighs at her already wet center. "Talk to me Selene." He spoke as he got closer to her and pressed his own body a little closer to hers.

Damn it if Michael was a rare breed that drove her crazy to the point where she forgot why she was even mad, indifferent, or happy. Michael made her feel different and she loved it.

"Selene…"

Michael's words were cut off by her mouth and her tongue that made their way into his mouth. She grabbed his soaked t-shirt into her hands, fisted it, and pulled his to her. He would have lied if he'd said that he hadn't already thought about pinning her against the wall and made love to her but the truth was he wanted answers more than making her his.

But he didn't fight her, he wouldn't fight her, as he pressed her firmly to the wall and lifter her right thigh up and wrapped it around his waist instantly. Her mouth moaned in acceptance and he welcomed her roaming hands as she lifted his wet shirt off his body as finally let the water touch him skin directly.

She touched his body, everything she wanted hers for the feel, and he felt himself grow with arousal that hurt from the confinement of his wet jeans. A groan escaped from deep within his throat out feeling her hands make their path from his abs to his waist to his bet to his button.

For days she had refused for him to touch her, avoiding or making up lame excuses to avoid sleeping with him. And now she had him in the shower, lowering his unbuttoned jeans down, and releasing his erection out. "Selene stop…"

He really didn't know why he'd said that but he felt so amazing him his arms. "Make me." she challenged back at him as she separated from assaulting his lips and leaned back to look at him better.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" Michael asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Selene simply stared at him and lowered herself onto his erection that she held in her hands.

Michael eyes shut close, the feel of entering her smooth and tight walls made him groan in satisfaction and pleasure to be with her again, he missed her so much.

If that was any hit that she didn't was to share, yet, he was going to take it and follow any orders she told him or any requests she wanted no matter how small or big they were. Using his hands he pushed his jeans completely down his legs until they pooled at his feet and slowly lifted his lets to kick them away. In a quick motion he lifted Selene off and completely off the floor and pinned her tightly and roughly against the wall. She gasped but enjoyed it.

Feeling her erected breast pushing against his chest, Michael thrusted up roughly making her throw her head back and moan at the pleasure. She looked so beautiful during sex it turned him on to just watch her react. Thrusting into her again Selene digger her fingernails into his shoulder blade and again moaned.

The tightness of her walls and her breasts bouncing with every movement spinned him to a frenzy of lust and he lowered his mouth to her calling nipple that made his mouth water. Selene grinded her hips harder against him, meeting his every thrust, and loved it as he sucked and nibbled on her.

Michael's arms flexed as he held her in his arms and pushed and buried himself deeper in her touching that one sensitive spot that made her arch and scream in satisfaction. He could feel her walls started to contract around him as he increased his speed and helped her out a little by taking her swollen clit into her fingers and rubbing hard.

Her body tensed and he felt his own release approaching quickly. Releasing her redden nipple he looked at her as she shuttered around him and came with him.

Both heaved, taking in beep full breaths in, and now really feeling the water touching their heated skins. Remaining in her Michael looked up from leaning against her shoulder and looked at her. "Are you going to tell me now what is wrong with you Selene?"

She remained silent for a second before kissing him on his lips one last time and looking into his beautiful eyes. "You know I know you right?"

Michael nodded at her.

She stood quiet again. "It hasn't been that I don't want to go with you or want to go outside it just that…"

"That what?" he pleaded.

Her gaze locked and she smiled for the first time. "I'm afraid." Selene said.

He frowned at her confession Selene feared nothing so what was she so afraid of. "Of what?"

Her smile never faded from her face, she merely grabbed his hand and placed it so gently over her abdomen. "I'm pregnant Michael."

At first he thought he had heard wrong but her smile her glow made his heart fill with content to the beautiful news. "Are you kidding me?" He questioned and she shook her head. "I love you so much. I love you I love you."

He kissed her passionately and love.

"I love you Michael so much." Selene said wrapping her arms around his head and closing her eyes.

The fear she once felt gone a fear that consumed her for the past days vanished all she had felt was future ahead of her. And Michael the man that she loved and would love for all eternity.

* * *

R&R!  
=D


End file.
